combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Polls
Featured Poll Archives 2012 October 23rd - November 1st Is Bloodbath Bazaar/Operation Istanbul a good map? Yes, it is a good map. No, it is not a good map. Other/Undecided. October 16th - 23rd What is your opinion on the Shotgun weapon class? Favourable. Unfavourable; They're too cheap/overpowered. Unfavourable; They're too hard to use/underpowered. Other/Undecided. Indifferent. October 9th - 16th What is one feature of Combat Arms that you think needs the most improvement? Hack Prevention. Lagg and Latency. Customer Support. Weapon and Gear Balancing. Other/Undecided. October 2nd - 9th If, in the future a solo story mode were introduced into Combat Arms, would you be interested in playing it? Yes, I would be interested. No, I would not be interested. Other/Undecided. September 25th - October 2nd How are your first impressions of the Cosmetic Shop? Favourable. Unfavourable. I haven't used the Cosmetic Shop yet. Other/Undecided. September 18th - 25th Is naming the Clan Wars Server and Channels after individual clans a good idea? Yes, it is a good idea. No, it is not a good idea. Other/Undecided. September 11th - 18th Before Daily Jobs were removed, did you make an active effort to complete them? I made an active effort to complete the daily jobs. I did not make an active effort to complete the daily jobs. I was not around before the daily jobs were removed. September 4th - 11th How often does Combat Arms crash for you? Combat Arms doesn't crash for me. Combat Arms crashes once or twice a day for me. Combat Arms crashes three to five times a day for me. Combat Arms crashes more than five times a day for me. August 28th - September 4th If Combat Arms crashes for you, are more more likely to restart the game after it crashes, or to do something else? If the game crashes I will most likely restart it. If the game crashes I will most likely find something else to do. August 21st - 28th How are your opinions on Death Row? Favourable. Unfavourable. Other/Undecided. August 14th - 21st Did you get a permanent Tracker Knife, or a permanent Dom Pedro Sword? A permanent Tracker Knife. A permanent Dom Pedro Sword. Neither. Both. August 7th - 14th ''' Do you enjoy playing Clan Wars? Yes, I enjoy them. No, I do not enjoy them. I have not played a Clan War yet. Other/Undecided. '''August 1st - 7th Agree or Disagree: Picking up an enemy's weapon after you have killed them is a cheap or unfair tactic. Agree. Disagree. Other/Undecided. Pre-August 2012 Should Nexon release an "Anti-Kick" (item) to trusted players? Yes, I'm tired of these Fail E-Mods. No, it would completely unbalance the game (even more than it already is) ---- If you could see one thing of the old CA back, what would it be? The old game engine (Old BGM, UI, HUD, Accolades) The old game community (Actual user events, no hackers, no Elite Mods..) Both. ---- Whats the most important aspect of an Assault Rifle? (Content) Damage Portability Rate of Fire Accuracy Recoil How much nx have you earned by offers (surveys)? I don't do surveys! 1 - 2k 2,001 - 5k 5,001 - 10k 10,000 - 30k 30,000 - 100k 100k+ ---- What Grade are you? Common Copper Bronze Silver Gold Platinum Diamond, so many diamonds Of these two, which "exploit" is worse? No-Reg. Tapping. ---- Is the L96A1 LE overpriced? Hell yeah. 200K for a fail sniper? Not even close. A perfect amount for a perfect gun. ---- Who else hates the new HUD? God, I hate it. I think it's kinda cool. ---- What do you think next month will be? Gear Month Mercenary Month Melee Month There won`t be another None of the above You are on Alpha at Snow Valley in a Capture the Flag match. You have 5 sniper shots, a grenade, and a full RPG left and are at the top of the tower. Your team is massacred and your flag is taken up the hill, with all of Bravo guarding the flagman. What do you do? Go after their flag and run it back to the guys back home. Attempt to slow them down by shooting rockets at them. Snipe the flagman. Stay still and let your team do the work. Get close enough to grenade them. ---- Do you like the new interface? Yes No I don't care. There's a new interface? What's an 'interface'? ---- Who is your favorite Mercenary/Specialist? Viper Scorpion Mei Baron Other I don't have a favorite. I hate Mercenaries. ---- Were Mercenaries a good idea? Yes No It was a good idea, but it was badly presented. ---- Should Combat Arms start selling Map Packs at stores? Yes No Maybe. It depends on the way it's done. Possibly. It depends on what maps they release. ---- Should players be allowed to create custom maps? Yes No They'd have to find a way to bypass the extra space it would take up. ---- If you were a GM, what would you try to do first? Glitch Prevention Stop Hackers Add New Content Expand on Previous Ideas Lower Prices Reduce Lag Show-off my new position. ---- Do you like mangos? Yes No What does this have to do with anything? ---- Is the chat filter too cautious? Yes No What does that mean? There's a chat filter? ---- Is Spy Hunt a bad way to get Gear Points and Experience? Yes No Forget Spy Hunt! ---- Do you have a widescreen computer? Yes, and I love it. No, but I want one. I used to. I'll get one soon. I hate widescreen and refuse to get one. Yes, but I'd rather have a full screen. ---- IT'S OVER 9000!!! This I've got to see... Internet memes are for geeks and nerds... I'M CHARGING MAH LAZUR!! What the heck? ---- Is Nexon going overboard with the Black Market? Yes No I don't know what you're talking about. ---- Would Search and Destroy on Junk Flea be fun? Yes No It would be completely unplayable. ---- Do hackers bother you? Yes No H@X d0|\|t 3X!$T! (Hacks don't exist!) ---- It's a dust war! Immediately get weaponry! Duck for cover! Carefully dodge while collecting dust. Ew! Dust war! ---- What Feature in Combat Arms do you want back? Able to Hold Two Regular Frag Grenades Snowball Fight The Old Servers and Channels None, the Game Seems Fine What is your opinion on VIP Hacks? They, unlike public hacks, are not okay. I don't care as long as they don't play with me. They are the-bomb.com! Since they were payed for, they should be kept. ---- If one of the original five maps had to be removed, which would you prefer went? Junk Flea Snow Valley Gray Hammer Pump Jack Warhead Which map is better? Snow Valley Death Room Is Fireteam too difficult? Yes No On tougher settings, yes. Category:System Category:Polls